


Blitzstone: Music

by DaisyMayTinklePants



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyMayTinklePants/pseuds/DaisyMayTinklePants
Summary: Summary: Whiel Hearth helpes Blitzen set up Blitzen’s Best Blitz discovers that Hearth really enjoys the feeling of bass rythm in music. Fluff ensues.Takes place between Sword of Summer and Thor’s Hammer. Before Hearth gets Blitz’s death prophecy.





	Blitzstone: Music

Blitzen had found the perfect spot for his store Blitzen’s Best in downtown Boston. Surrounded by other high fashion stores and coffee shops. Lots of street traffic and only a short walk to the entrance to Valhalla so Magnus could visit.

The outside was like all the old colonial buildings around but the inside was exactly what he always dreamed it would be. The old exposed brick from the original building made up the walls and the floor and ceiling were warm lightly polished wood.

The space was open and had an ornate wooden door wrought with elaborate iron ornamentation. Also as a necessity there were no large windows. Only 2 small show windows for a few pieces. And even though that might not be as appeasing as having large show windows Blitz would rather not have to wear his netted pitch helmet while trying to sell his designs.

Blitzen had slept in the shop overnight while Hearth finished his daily lessons with the All Father. Blitz woke up early and started to clean up the place. He turned on his speaker and put on some music to inspire him. He quickly got rid of all the garbage the previous owner had left and began working on an elaborate counter in the middle of the store for his work space and register, as well as a spot for Hearth to come and study if he wanted to. It was midday when Hearth came through the front door. He was smiling slightly which for Hearthstone was essentially beaming. He waved excitedly at Blitz and started pointing at all the amazing features in the room. Essentially telling Blitzen how impressive he though the place was.

‘Wow’ he spelled out in signs for dramatic effect.

“Wait until you see it when I’m done” Blitz said while he signed. He couldn’t help but grin. He couldn’t wait for all his friend to see this place when it was finished. If Hearth’s reaction to the messy empty room was any indication about the finished store he would have the best most stylish store in all Midgard.

Hearth gestured to himself ‘How can I help?’ He signed.

Blitz walked over and handed him a broom.  
“You can start by sweeping” Blitz said. Hearth nodded and got to sweeping. Blitz went back to putting together the large counter. He tuned up his music. While working the loud music helped keep him in the zone. He didn’t worry about bugging Hearth. One of the benefits of having a deaf elf is that they never complain about the music choice.

After a couple minutes Blitz looked up to see how Hearth was doing. Hearth was happily sweeping with great enthusiasm. As he swept he swayed and bobbed his head in tune with the rhythm of the music. A Hearthstone version of dancing enthusiastically.

Blitz watched him quizzically for a few minutes. When the next song started Hearth’s head bobbing changed to match the new tempo. When Hearth finished sweeping he looked up to see Blitz watching him.

'what?’ Hearth signed.

Blitz shook his head. Then he signed as he spoke to make sure Hearth understood easier.

“You can hear the music? How’s that possible?”

Hearth stared at him for a second. He had that face he got when he was trying to figure out how to explain something difficult in signs. Then he grinned slightly and raised his hands.

'Can’t hear. Feel.’ he explained.

Blitz turned his head slightly inviting Hearth to explain further. Hearth walked over to Blitzen. He shook his hands then pressed his hand on the speaker which was blaring.

'Shaking room. Feel it in chest.  
Like it alot’ Hearth signed.

Blitzen let out a little laugh. He had never considered that Hearth could feel the music.

“That’s great” Blitz said and walked up to the speaker. He turned it up. He hoped it wasn’t too loud for his neighbors but it was Sunday so he wouldn’t be scaring away any customers.

Hearth smiled at Blitz and grabbed his hand still on the speaker. He started tapping his finger of the back of Blitzen’s hand in tempo.

Then he let go and signed 'Never felt music while I lived in Alfhiem. Wasn’t allowed around when music was playing’

Blitzen surveyed Hearth who’s head drooped slightly as he talked about his childhood. Blitz clenched his fist slightly then let go. He hated Hearths parents and he hated Alfhiem. He had only been there once and he hoped Hearth would never ever have to go back. He hadn’t been able to stand it and he was there briefly. He couldn’t imagine growing up in that house. He would do whatever it took to prevent Hearth ever having to go back there.  
He relaxed himself and gestured for Hearth to look back up at him.

“I’ll make sure it’s always loud enough for you feel feel for now on” he said as he signed.

Hearth grinned widely at him. Blitz didn’t even know the elf could smile that big.

'Done sweeping. What now?’ Hearth signed.

“Come help me finish this counter ” Blitz said. Hearth nodded and kneeled down with Blitz to help.

*******************

Blitz and Hearth sat on the tarped floor on either side of a large pizza box. They were resting having just finished painting the back wall of Blitzen’s Best. They were both smeared head to toe with maroon paint. Hearth had insisted to Blitz that he could do a spell that would instantly cover the wall with the paint. Unfortunately it hadn’t worked and Blitz had to go buy 2 new cans and got his favorite sweater soaked in paint. He didn’t complain though. He wanted to encourage Hearth’s rune magic. He rarely got to see him use it and ever since there adventure with Magnus on Fenris’ island Hearth had gained confidence and wasn’t ashamed of his talent.

The music was still playing in the background. Hearth happily swayed to the beat. Blitz smiled when he saw how happy the elf looked. He was cross legged and was picking the olives off his piece of pizza.

Blitz waved to get his attention.

“Why did you ask for olives if you didn’t want any silly elf?” he said as he signed.

Hearth shrugged and signed 'Changed mind’

Hearth went back to picking his pizza. Behind them a new song came on. Richard Wagner - The Ride of the Valkyries “Die Walküre”. Blitzen was a classical music kind of guy. He found it easier to work with it playing.

Hearth put his crust in his mouth and his half eaten pizza dangled out of his mouth. This freed up his hands so he could talk.

'Can you sing? I want to know the words’ he signed. 'Bass (he spelled out bass and made the gesture for earthquake) isn’t strong’

“Sorry buddy this is classical music. There are no words ” Blitz said as he signed.

Hearth dropped his hands and went back to his pizza looking slightly crest fallen and a little embarrassed by his lack of knowledge.

“Here I’ll put on a more modern beat filled song and sign it for you” Blitz said trying to cheer the elf back up.

He reached behind himself and started to shuffle though the music.

“Here this song is better and I know the words somewhat"Blitz said as he turned on Imagine Dragons -Ontop of the World.

Hearth pulled his legs from under him so that they went from crossed to bent upwards in front of him. He hugged his knees and rested his chin on his knee caps so he could watch Blitz’s lips better.

Blitz sang along and he was glad Hearth was deaf or else Blitz would have made Hearth wish he was deaf. He did his best to sign in ASL along with the music which was only slightly more difficult then when he did it to talk. He only got a confused face from Hearth once.

“And I know it’s hard when you’re falling down  
And it’s a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now.”

Hearth started to sign the chorus with Blitz.

‘Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay  
I’m on top of the world, ‘ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay  
Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child”

When the song finished Hearth signed. 'I don’t usually wish I could hear. But I do wish I could hear you right now.’

Blitz rolled his eyes at the elf. Then he gave him a warm smile.

“Come on let’s get back to work” Blitz sighed as he went to get up.

Hearth stuck his tongue out at Blitz but still got to his feet.

*************

Eventually Hearth figure out the music player and to Blitz’s displeasure discovered dubstep.  
It happened one day when Blitz stepped out to get groceries. He came back to Hearth sitting on the floor in the middle of the living room with his hand up against the speaker blaring the horrible music. He smiled up at Blitzen as he walked in and signed.

'I like this alot. I want to find more.’

Blitz hated that music, but Hearth loved it. Of course he would love it it was almost 100% apartment shaking complex bass. He put up with it by putting earplugs in. If Hearth wanted to enjoy music Blitz wasn’t going to stand in Hearth’s way because of his more superior taste in music.


End file.
